


Wrapped in Your Kiss. Soft, Pretty, Sweet Like Morning Aster

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kags is so gay for Hinata, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slightly Awkward, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Let’s just say, Kageyama and Hinata really do suck at studying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 79





	Wrapped in Your Kiss. Soft, Pretty, Sweet Like Morning Aster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 29: Mutual Masturbation

It had gotten messy, really messy, because Hinata was supposed to be doing his college homework in preparation for the quiz at the end of the week and had called Kageyama over to study and well, let’s just say the two were a couple that bored easily. One should not have been surprised when Hinata ushered his papers aside, his pens clattering together as he scooted closer to Kageyama on the bed. Kageyama was loath to comply with Hinata’s hand intertwining in his, with the way his seductive ginger’s hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him near, but alas, it was Hinata. Kageyama had long since fallen weak to those huge brown eyes, to the flushed wet lips, to the flittering touch that made his skin unravel. The pair had no care for the books and pencils that clanked to the ground. Kageyama’s bakc met the backboard. Hinata gave him no room to breathe between kisses as he climbed into his lap, as his legs swung around Kageyama’s hips in a straddle and he grabbed Kageyama’s collar. 

Hinata pulled away for a brief moment, if only to peer at him with glistening eyes. “”You want this, right Kageyama?” 

“Mhm,” Kageyama bobbed his chin in a nod already bordering on fragile, hands seizing Hinata’s hips and dragging him closer, into another needy kiss. The power this tiny individual had over him was depressing. King of the court. Oh how quickly royalty could fall. A hand twirling in sable hair, Hinata’s tongue pushing into his mouth, a slow grind down on his waist, all had Kageyama groaning quietly, the sound resonating between both himself and Hinata as he bit Hinata’s bottom lip, drawing a pleased sigh from him. Kageyama’s hands fit up Hinata’s shirt, trailing up his skin, leaving chills and shivers where his nails brushed. Hinata held tight to Kageyama’s shoulders, easing the sleeves of his T away, darting his tongue over his lip at the newly exposed pale flesh. He leaned forth, delighted in the way Kageyama tangled his hands in his hair and tugged as he pressed his lips into his shoulder. Hinata’s kisses along the curve of Kageyama’s shoulder dissolved into languorous strokes of his tongue, then bites that had Kageyama’s head tipping back with a rumble. Hinata yipped, tucking his head into Kageyama’s neck as the latter’s nails scraped down his back, his hands buzzing down his spine until they were low enough to cup Hinata’s ass. The pair were kissing again, sloppy, quick, hungry, eyes closed as Kageyama slid down the bed’s backboard from his sit, now flat on his back with Hinata fresh on top of him. The pair didn’t stay like that for long. They collapsed into another kiss, hands drinking up skin as they tumbled on their sside. The blankets and pillows rumpled beneath them. 

“Fuck.. Hinata,” Kageyama breathed, heat and arousal swelling between his thighs. 

“Well that didn’t take long,” Hinata laughed, a little out of breath himself as he brought his fingers up Kageyama’s flank, across his chest. 

“Look who’s talking,” Kageyama said, a hand snaking down, fingers wrapping around Hinata’s solid length. Kageyama slid his hand up and down, prompting Hinata’s hips to twitch as he thrust into his hand. 

“Kageyama ..” whatever retort Hinata had died in his moan. He pressed against Kageyama. Kageyama’s hand fell away, coming to his cheek instead and giving room for Hinata to rut against his thigh in their half tangled legs. Hinata whined, wanted to do something to Kageyama too but couldn't’ much gather himself as he jammed into Kageyama’s thigh, as they met for another kiss. They kissed, and touched, and in Hinata’s case bit until sweat was sleek over their skin and their breaths were heavy. 

“We should make this quick, if you still want any chance of studying anyways,” Kageyama pulled himself back to a sit. 

“What do you recommend?” Hinata asked, addressing Kageyama as though he were some sort of councilor as he acquiesce to sitting as well. 

‘You wanna..?” Kageyama examined their side by side positions, “You wanna jerk off?” 

“Will you let me watch you this time?” 

Kageyama looked away, a rosy hue filtering across his cheeks. “”If you must.”

Hinata giggled as he shuffled from his pants and boxers, unceremoniously exiling them from the bed with a kick. Kageyama shook from his lower garments as well. The pair sat next to each other, shoulders touching as they leaned back against the bed’s headrest, knees bent. Kageyama started out, sliding one hand down to cup his erection. He let his eyes flutter shut, chest tightening up as he stroked once, twice, thrice. He released a protracted breath, a moan almost, as he developed a rhythm. Kageyama liked things a little slower, his hands moving up and down, fingers glazing over skin, gradual, sometimes pulling. It was an interesting concept, how his own touch could drive him crazy. His lips parted at the foreign feeling of his nipple being tweaked. 

“Hinata,” he tilted his gaze in Hinata’s direction, half a scowl painted on his features. 

“Don’t mind me,” Hinata flashed a cheeky grin. Kageyama blew a sigh, whether from pleasure or exasperation was indeterminable, but he let Hinata play as he continued his own ministrations, motions getting a little more uneven. Hinata used his free hand to pump himself, letting out a dark groan. He was always far more vocal than Kageyama. He pushed his other hand up to Kageyama’s chin, tugging at his bottom lip with two fingers. Kageyama parted his lips further, let Hinata’s fingers slip into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue over skin. A tremble shook Hinata’s tiny form from the tingling warmth that sizzled up his hand, past his wrist, a gasp hitching his chest. Kageyama grinned at that. The pair continued on with their activities. The air thickened and it seemed too hot. There was so much trickling sweat for just a masturbation session. Hinata’s hips jerked. Kageyama’s waist snapped. Hinata groaned, Kageyama exhaled around Hinata’s index and thumb. Hinata leaned against Kageyama as his strength wained, as his body begun to heat and stiffen with his approaching climax. 

“Close?” Kageyama asked between pants. 

“Mhm,” Hinata barely nodded through a strained whine. 

“Me too,” Kageyama said. 

“Here, let me do it,” Hinata drew his hand back from his cock to instead pay care to Kageyama’s. Kageyama inhaled a reedy gasp as Hinata’s skin melted into his, as Hinata’s hand slid up and down the shaft, thumb circling over the tip.

“Cumming,” Kageyama choked, eyes squeezed shut as everything in his body stopped. His mind, his heart, his breaths, they all stopped. Heat, bright heat took the shape of his skin. His body convulsed and he was sweating jewels, vocalizing Hinata’s name in a deep rumble. Hinata didn’t mind the semen that flooded his hand, wiping it away with a nearby tissue. 

“You’re next,” Kageyama said, ignoring his sudden weakness and exhaustion to finish out Hinata. It didn’t take much time at all. Kageyama’s hand was big around Hinata’s length and his rough strokes and tugs had Hinata pouring into his palm with a cry. He clutched the pillow beneath him, vision washing out of focus as Kageyama guided him through his climax. Hinata heaved a sigh when the quaking stop, dropping right into Kageyama’s lap. 

“Huh, that was good. I think we still need some practice doing that stuff though,” he peaked up at Kageyama through the orange bangs sticking to his forehead.

“Probably. It was pretty sloppy,” Kageyama smiled down at him, “But we can worry about that after we don’t totally flunk this exam.” 

“Can we shower before we get bakc to studying?”

“Of course.” 

“Can we get a snack before we study too?”

“Sure?”

“Can we watch TV before we study?” 

“Hinata.” 

“Fine fine fine. Just the first two then,” Hinata’s familiar pout bloomed its way onto his face. 

“Thank you,” Kageyama pulled his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. They should get married.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos help me so much! :)  
> Take care of yourself now, my lovelies <3


End file.
